


小纸条阴谋论

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 小纸条事件发生在14-15赛季万圣节前后，全队几乎都参加了那次夜店聚会。
Relationships: Aaron Ramsey/Theo Walcott





	小纸条阴谋论

**Author's Note:**

> 送给姬友[虎伏十年]的生贺！新的一岁请从他们的甜蜜恋情开始~  
> CP是阿森纳的沃尔科特x拉姆塞，许多厂子球员出没，清水HE，一发完结。  
> 没有写文配BGM的习惯，这次破个例。戳这里听→ [**《I Do》- 911**](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=28256115&userid=52344453)

**Chapter 00**

拉姆塞陪着芬利去参加一个兴趣讲会，沃尔科特自己在家进行他已经拖了一个多月的扫除。早上出门时拉姆塞打过招呼说会很晚回来，所以沃尔科特有整整一天的时间把家务做完。  
拉姆塞回家时，除了看见全新的客厅之外，还看到了一身清洁武装累倒在沙发上的沃尔科特。

芬利飞速扑上去掐自己爸爸的脸，醒来的沃尔科特晕乎乎地揉了揉芬利的头，用闷闷的声音说：“都这么晚了，你俩还知道回来呀！”正在门口挂帽子的拉姆塞还没来得及反驳就听见身后的沃尔科特大喊：“噢！上帝啊！你干嘛不换鞋就进来，我下午刚拖好的地……”芬利瘪着小嘴走回门口，有点置气地扯着鞋带。看见一大一小都一脸郁闷的拉姆塞大笑着走进了厨房。不用问，他的小老虎肯定还没吃饭。

确认芬利睡下以后，沃尔科特轻手轻脚地回了卧室。推开门时，拉姆塞正看着那张他打扫时随手扔在小书架上的纸条。嘴角本就挂着一抹浅笑的威尔士人看到他，一下子笑得更开心了，冲着他晃晃手里的东西说：“这个！果然只有你才能找到它！”拉开另一侧床头灯的沃尔科特摊摊手，“我发誓我可从来没有故意藏起它。”拉姆塞也在床上躺了下来，把纸条盖在眼睛上说：“我知道啊！可我找了那么久都没找到，结果你一下子就能发现它！这说明你以后应该多做做家务。”沃尔科特一把抓过纸条，捏住拉姆塞的鼻子得意地开口：“这可是我的东西，信不信我再也不给你？”拉姆塞扯开小黑手，笑嘻嘻地看着沃尔科特，“反正你进屋之前我已经把它拍下来了。你说我要不要洗成照片挂在进门的鞋架那边呢？”沃尔科特使劲地把纸条塞回给拉姆塞，顺手打了一拳对方最近有点发福的肚子“哼，幼稚。”拉姆塞夸张地边笑边钻进毯子把纸条捞出来，抚了几下根本无法挽救的褶皱，把它收进了最底层抽屉的小铁盒里。

沃尔科特瞄着拉姆塞的动作问：“真有那么宝贝？”拉姆塞一把拽过床上的人吻了上去，毫不意外地尝到了淡淡的甜可可味，沃尔科特晚上吃了他昨天刚做好的布丁，这让拉姆塞感觉更加开心。他伸出手抚上了对方下巴上那些有点粗糙的小胡茬，同时感觉到沃尔科特温热的手臂探进了他的睡衣下面。好不容易等到喘气的时刻，拉姆塞在沃尔科特的耳侧吻了吻说：“不然的话，你还要让我等上多久？三年？五年？”沃尔科特这时已经扯下了拉姆塞的短裤，他压上同样敏感的身体，望着灯光下更加动人的眼睛说：“十年吧”，说完咯咯咯的笑起来。拉姆塞关掉灯，窗外柔静的月光悄悄爬进卧室，照在他们二人赤裸的身体上，拉姆塞注视着他身前羞涩、活跃又有点等不及的恋人，仿佛能在对方的瞳中看清他感受到的所有深情。沃尔科特粗重的鼻息打在他的脸上，拉姆塞忍不住再次亲吻了他。

十年，和你陪阿森纳的时间一样长是么？

拉姆塞直到现在还十分感谢那一晚的执着让他在垃圾桶里翻出了那张纸条，不然他天真的小老虎还要在一个人的梦里睡上很久很久，久到错过足够多的，两个人一起的日子。

**Chapter 01**

小纸条事件发生在14-15赛季万圣节前后，全队几乎都参加了那次夜店聚会。刚复出没几天的沃尔科特也不例外，被吉布斯强行拉来。是啊，他自己也没想到安静内向的吉布斯执拗起来比威尔希尔还吓人。无论吉布斯背后的主使人是谁，他都觉得这个人，不止一点点的可怕。

看着默特萨克钱伯斯和张伯伦他们几个在舞池里乱蹦，沃尔科特想自己少喝酒的决定是对的。他这桌剩下的阿尔特塔正和罗西基聊着摇滚乐，身后马丁内斯和什琴斯尼说着他听不懂的波兰语，有些无聊的沃尔科特感觉胃有些难受，准备对一桌子没人理的食物下手。因为不想有太多人打扰，大伙选了个光线暗的，离舞台较远的角落，所以沃尔科特其实看不太清桌上都摆了些什么，随手抓起几块披萨便吃起来。吃着吃着沃尔科特有些不自在了，他总觉得周围还有个人跟他一样像个松鼠似的啃食儿吃，他虎头虎脑地借着闪烁的灯光瞧了半天，发现自己的第六感果然没错，科斯切尔尼看起来比他还饿。同样发现了沃尔科特在看自己的科斯切尔尼正端着一小盘培根，两人对着彼此露出一个“我懂”的笑容。

从厕所出来的威尔希尔和拉姆塞坐回座位上不到片刻就呆不住了，吉鲁提议玩游戏，无非抽扑克瞎猜然后喝酒乱问的那一套。威尔希尔精准地在人群里找到什琴斯尼让他把在外面鬼混的几个人都叫回来，然后他们这几个没出去的把乱糟糟的桌子随便收拾了下，整个过程中弗拉米尼和厄齐尔还是缩在墙角聊得如胶似漆，眼皮都没抬一下。好吧，大伙儿表示：可以的，这很日常。

等人的过程中，沃尔科特看着和吉布斯说笑的拉姆塞想起了这次没来的波多尔斯基。以往的聚会里，德国人不是跟着佩尔哈哈傻笑就是和阿龙一起玩。他以前一直对此有点介意，特别是当他看见他俩搂在一起还毫不自觉的时候，他总会感到心里莫名窝火，想着早点离开。这导致队里都觉得他是个不爱参加聚会的人，虽然从某种程度上来讲，他确实不怎么适合应付这种场合。然而这次波多尔斯基感冒不在，他却觉得心里有点空落落的，习惯性地看着拉姆塞，却看不到总黏在他身边的人，这种感觉，他一时也搞不清楚。沃尔科特回过神来的时候，发现拉姆塞正好奇地看着他，他赶紧和一旁刚跟卡索拉碰完杯的贝莱林说起有关衣服的话题。西班牙人打开了话匣子，沃尔科特心想：自己刚才愣神的样子简直蠢透了。

椅子被人为地围成了一圈，威尔希尔拎着酒瓶子想要走到中间主持游戏，没走两步被维尔贝克及时地从地面不远处抢救了下来，威尔希尔一边被拖走一边问：“诶？谁抱我？我怎么看不到人呢？”大伙儿笑过之后，气氛活跃不少，游戏也就这么开始了。  
一小时后，最后一轮抽中小丑牌的拉姆塞成为提出惩罚措施的那个人，而沃尔科特大概是一晚上的好运气都花光了，也成为受罚小分队里的一员。吉鲁一脸无所谓地喝了杯酒问：“这次是什么惩罚？撩男的还是女……噢”话没说完的吉鲁被德比希捅了一下腰，沉默了下去。  
拉姆塞皱皱眉头，摸摸光滑的下巴说：“这一轮受罚的人这么多，我们不如再加一回合。每个人都写张纸条，然后抽基兰(吉布斯)手里剩下的牌，数字最小的三个人读出自己纸条上写的内容，怎么样？”  
“好！”  
“行，我赞成”  
“但是纸条上要写什么呢？”  
见到大家都同意后，拉姆塞裂开嘴大笑：“就写你们心里最喜欢的人或事吧！”

沃尔科特看着手里的小纸条，感觉手指开始变凉，心跳有点加速。

他喜欢拉姆塞的事情还没有人知道。他本来是想和贝尔说的，但当他撞见拉姆塞和贝尔一起去超市买日常用品之后他打消了这个念头。比起波多尔斯基，贝尔显然是让他更加头痛的情敌，而他现在唯一庆幸的就是，他俩好像还没有在一起，不过这大概是迟早的事情。

最初他想告白的时候，拉姆塞受伤租借，他没能有时间对他说；后来拉姆塞回来了，他却选择了等待。沃尔科特总觉得拉姆塞烦恼踢球的事情已经够他受的了，自己不该再让他烦上加烦。上个赛季拉姆塞高光还为球队赢得了一个冠军，沃尔科特已经到了最适合开口的时刻，可他却突然发现，原来一切为了对方好的理由都是自己懦弱的借口。  
不知从何时开始，他已经在心里认定贝尔更适合拉姆塞。他觉得拉姆塞不会喜欢他像喜欢自己的另一半那样，是爱情的喜欢。这种事情对于沃尔科特而言，是他无法问出口的，更是他始终无法百分之百确定的。理论上他是有机会的，可前提必须是他对自己有足够的信心同时对两个人在一起的可能性充满乐观和期待，但令人遗憾的是，沉默的沃尔科特显然是另一种悲观的情况。  
如此一来，沃尔科特得出了扼杀萌芽的结论。他不是没试过放下这段感情，但每一次在更衣室，在科尔尼，在比赛场上见到拉姆塞，他都无法控制住自己想和威尔士人一起聊天一起吃饭，一起拼搏、进球然后毫无顾忌的紧紧拥抱住对方的念头。在沃尔科特养伤的十个月里，他想通了许许多多于他而言再重要不过的心事，其中最要紧的一件就是：对于这份感情，他决定维持现状。直到……直到拉姆塞属于别人，他彻底死心之前。

而现在，一个可能是上帝安排的机会摆在了他面前。如果，如果他写上拉姆塞的名字，如果最后真的抽中了他，那么拉姆塞就会知道他的心思，他也不用再为这件事对自己的无能而感到痛苦，特别是在他无数个克制自己疯狂的占有欲并假装一切如常的时刻；但另一方面，一旦拉姆塞拒绝了他，那么尴尬极有可能会让他们亲密的朋友关系到此为止，他可还没想好自己能不能承受住这个。沃尔科特感到手里的纸条越来越湿，他的手心在出汗。

他该写吗？哪怕是在这种场合？  
他不该写吗？可万一这是他最能说服自己的一次机会呢？

**Chapter 02**

吉布斯念出最后剩下的三个人分别是默特萨克、吉鲁和蒙雷亚尔，沃尔科特松了一口气。  
默特萨克写的是最喜欢的电影勇敢的心，吉鲁写了马蒂厄·德比希，蒙雷亚尔写的是一个词：照片。大家对前两个纸条没什么兴趣，反正早都已经知道了，于是纷纷围攻起蒙雷亚尔来，贝莱林和卡索拉好奇的样子就差把蒙雷亚尔吃了。

看来身体的反应真是比什么都诚实。落选的那一刻，沃尔科特如释重负。看来上帝替他作出了选择，这个秘密要继续藏在心里了。  
沃尔科特把小纸条揉成团，在所有人闹哄哄地离开时，顺手扔进了垃圾桶。

伦敦的秋夜比较湿冷，吹的风有时也会让人打几个哆嗦。沃尔科特站在街上觉得清醒了不少，随即拉上了夹克的拉链，跟几个队友打完招呼后拦了一辆出租车回家。经过这么一个惊心动魄的夜晚，他现在只想爬上自己的小床好好睡一觉，第二天醒来把所有的疯狂全部忘掉。

拉姆塞跟着阿尔特塔和威尔希尔回到店里，人还是多得能跟外面形成强烈的反差。后者二人去吧台结账，前者带着墨镜跑到打扫的侍者前，在对方一脸“神经病吧”的表情中，抢下刚刚沃尔科特经过的那只垃圾桶。

翻出纸团之后，拉姆塞立刻在昏暗的环境里把它打开。读完纸条上的内容，他不禁笑出声。

亲爱的西奥，你实在是太可爱了。

**Chapter 03**

隔天去科尔尼训练的沃尔科特发现拉姆塞好像心情特别好，他本打算中午时再问，结果拉姆塞却去了钱伯斯和威尔希尔那一桌，他只好和吉布斯一起闷头吃饭。沃尔科特没有想到的是，吉布斯居然主动和他聊天！卷起几根面条的叉子就那么停在半空中，沃尔科特由衷地感慨：晴天的伦敦还真是什么都有可能发生。

“西奥，你有没有觉得，阿龙今天好像特别高兴”凑过来跟他说话的吉布斯开口之前还朝拉姆塞的方向望了几下。沃尔科特也随便看了前面一下说：“有啊，怎么了吗？”吉布斯喝了口水说：“教练昨天给我打电话说有事找我，所以今天我到的很早。谈完之后我发现阿龙是跟佩尔一起进的更衣室，他很少来这么早的。”沃尔科特想了想说：“也许他也有事呢？”吉布斯一脸不认同地说：“我看不是。不过重点不是这个，我坐下换鞋的时候，他站在我旁边问我看见龙（Dragon）这个词能想到什么……”说到这里，沃尔科特下意识抓紧了手里的叉子，感觉自己像触电了一般。

这不能够啊！他前天晚上分明把那张纸条扔了的。  
只是巧合吧……绝对是巧合！阿龙是不可能特意回去翻垃圾桶的。  
可这也太巧了！

沃尔科特表面镇定的听吉布斯继续说下去，“西奥你说他是什么意思？怎么突然问我这样一个奇怪的问题……”沃尔科特心想：我还想知道他是什么意思呢！他没来得及开口，吉布斯的下一个问题让他更凌乱了“你觉得这事儿跟他今天这么开心有关系吗？”

自己想多了吗？可这套逻辑看起来简直没有一点问题啊！假设阿龙是喜欢我的，看见了那张写着龙的纸条，以为我喜欢他，但他又不敢确定所以问吉布斯看见龙会想起什么，然后大约是得到了有关他自己的答案，所以特别开心。  
这多美好，美好到沃尔科特第一反应就是：不可能吧……

沃尔科特飞速运转的大脑简直能发出嗡鸣，他用和他短跑时一样快速的反应问：“你先说说你是怎么回答他的。”吉布斯挠了挠左侧的下巴说：“威尔士。他来问我，那我想到的肯定是他们国旗上的那条小红龙嘛！”这下跟他的推测又吻合了一部分，沃尔科特觉得心脏要爆开。这太刺激了！他能这么去想吗？可是，可是……  
太多可是了。这就像你在沙漠里渴了很久，突然发现周围全是水泊，一下子就懵了。  
你会觉得是自己真这么好命，还是出现了幻觉？

沃尔科特觉得他需要先一个人静一静。他扔下还在等他回答问题的吉布斯，把餐盘放在清洁区后迅速地走向了空无一人的训练场。

吉布斯朝着拉姆塞的方向做了个手势。威尔士人看见后立马用手肘推了推威尔希尔，正跟钱伯斯抢肉的威尔希尔一脸不情愿地嘟囔着说：“唉呀，你们俩简直麻烦死了！事成之后我可要吃顿好的。”拉姆塞连忙说：“行行行，你可赶紧去吧，一会儿该找不着西奥了。”威尔希尔趁钱伯斯的注意力被对话吸引过去的功夫，一叉子抢下肉塞进嘴里，然后一溜烟地跑了。留下在原地大喊大叫的钱伯斯和一旁笑成傻逼的什琴斯尼。

**_训练场_ **

威尔希尔看着坐在草地上随手把玩着三角标的沃尔科特，蹦跶地跑过去拍了拍对方的肩膀：“呦！西奥，大中午的出来和小草们一起晒太阳啊！我觉得你肤色这么健康，根本不用晒啊！”  
“……”  
见到沃尔科特一脸宝宝不开心的样子，威尔希尔也坐了下来“怎么了？难不成基兰欺负你了？”说完掏掏兜，结果掏了几下像是突然想起什么，打个激灵后停了下来。  
沃尔科特心想：看来杰克的某个习惯还是没改。不过这时沃尔科特感觉自己好像没那么烦躁了，他转回头继续看着面前的天空说“没。只是有些问题，想不明白。”  
“感情上的问题？”  
沃尔科特惊悚地看着身旁的威尔希尔，他觉得今天实在太可怕了，所有人都这么反常。  
“你干嘛这么看着我？搞得像我从来注意不到这种事情一样。”  
沃尔科特点点头说：“你就是从来都注意不到。”  
威尔希尔皱起个大眉头：“嘿！我说你……”给了沃尔科特脑袋一下子。  
打完之后两个人都哈哈大笑，笑着笑着威尔希尔严肃地对着沃尔科特说：“说真的，你喜欢阿龙实在是太明显了。”

沃尔科特的笑容一下子就僵在了脸上。

威尔希尔见状拍拍沃尔科特说：“喂！你不用这么紧张，大伙儿都知道的。没事，没事，反正依我看呐，那家伙也喜欢你。”

沃尔科特觉得全身中了数箭，这信息量太大了……一时之间他不知道是该先默哀原来自己喜欢阿龙的事情已经人尽皆知，还是该先问清楚杰克为什么会认为阿龙也喜欢自己。但无论哪一样，都足够他震惊半天的了。他张了张口，最后却又闭上了嘴巴。

训练场边那几户人家养的狗突然大叫起来，吓了威尔希尔一大跳。他等沃尔科特有几分钟了，看对方还是沉浸在自己的世界里，忍不住伸出手在对方愣神的眼前晃了几下“我说的对不对你倒是给句话呀！是不是想阿龙的事呐？”  
沃尔科特点点头。  
威尔希尔觉得沃尔科特今天像被吉布斯附体了。  
“算了，你一个人在这里瞎琢磨吧，反正你一个人憋着，就算琢磨出花儿来，也不见得能想明白多少。”  
沃尔科特拉住了威尔希尔转身离开时的裤脚，示意对方留下来，他还有话没说。  
威尔希尔高兴地低头看着沃尔科特说：“我就知道你憋不住，有什么想不通的赶紧说出来，说完我好回去收拾卡鲁姆那臭小子！”

本来想好要问的问题在威尔希尔说出这句话的一瞬间被沃尔科特忘脑后去了，他搓了搓脸鼓起勇气问：“你和沃伊(指什琴斯尼)那么要好，最后为什么选卡鲁姆了呢？”  
威尔希尔显然很意外沃尔科特会问这样的问题，他转了转眼珠然后了然地笑起来说：“嗯……和沃伊在一起很自然，至于跟卡鲁姆嘛……好玩啊！你不知道他生气撇嘴的时候有多可爱，在台上跳舞的时候有多疯狂，还有夜里在床上他……”  
“行了行了，你打住。我可不好奇你俩晚上都干了些什么”沃尔科特用一只手捂住脸说。  
威尔希尔轻快的声音在沃尔科特耳边响起“所以啊，阿龙不见得就会喜欢那个什么贝尔。”  
沃尔科特觉得威尔希尔这句话的后半句有种不屑在里面，他怀疑对方是不是参杂了某种……偏见。不过威尔希尔的那段描述还是撼动了他心里的一隅，既然杰克始终都把沃伊当成最好的朋友，那阿龙会不会也是这样的？

见到又一个人发起呆来的沃尔科特，威尔希尔真是后悔答应拉姆塞帮这么一个拖拉的忙。他真是搞不懂沃尔科特的脑子里都在想些什么，喜欢拉姆塞就追嘛，怎么把自己难为成这样。反正这种情况他是一点也理解不了。话说回来，就连他知道沃尔科特喜欢拉姆塞这事儿还是拉姆塞求他帮忙时告诉他的，不然他可看不透一个装得这么用心的小老虎。不只是他，大伙都没怎么看出来才对。

“西奥，你还有什么要问的吗？”如果沃尔科特没什么问题，威尔希尔打算回去了。  
沃尔科特冲着对方露出一个小微笑：“没了。谢谢你杰克。”  
威尔希尔拍拍沃尔科特的肩说：“西奥，有些事情你努力过了，才有资格去否定。”说完他留下一个潇洒的背影离开了。  
沃尔科特知道威尔希尔内心肯定在窃喜这句话说得真有格调，单就这一句而言，确实挺不错的。

训练场外围的那群小鸡仔正一个接一个地往狗狗身上爬，那条大狗也不生气，反而就那么趴在地上任由这群小崽子胡闹。沃尔科特看了一会儿，离开时握紧了拳头。

在一切都十分反常的今天，  
问出来吧。

**Chapter 04**

从浴室里出来的沃尔科特再次一脸迷茫，自己不过是磨蹭了一会儿，怎么大家都不见了？裹着浴巾的沃尔科特从柜子里往外拿自己的衣服，换到一半时听见有脚步声，他从毛衫里探出头来，是拉姆塞，看样子是回来取落下的东西。

拉姆塞冲着他说：“啊！西奥，你还没走呢。”  
“嗯……大家今天怎么都走得这么早？”  
“晚上要测试供电系统啊，你不知道？”  
沃尔科特摇了摇头，拉姆塞看他呆呆的样子强忍着没笑出来。  
“那……那个……”  
拉姆塞转过身来看着沃尔科特，微笑着问：“什么？”

此刻的更衣室里只剩下一盏灯，沃尔科特正巧站在光的中央。  
他的双眸如同夏夜里的黑曜石，闪烁着寂静的星芒。  
“阿龙，我喜欢你。”  
拉姆塞看着连衣领都还没理好的，脸上似乎带着一丝红晕的他的西奥说：“我也喜欢你啊！”  
沃尔科特上前一步抓住拉姆塞的肩膀说：“不！阿龙，我说的喜欢，不是朋友的那种，你懂吗？”拉姆塞直视对方，依旧不温不火地笑着问：“不是这种，那是哪一种呢？”

沃尔科特稍微踮起脚尖，捧起威尔士人的脸，吻了上去。

拉姆塞已经想不起来他上次和人接吻是在什么时候了，但绝对不是现在这个样子。当沃尔科特有些战战兢兢的嘴唇将要离开他时，拉姆塞搂住比他稍矮的英格兰人，还以一个真正炙热的而不是小心翼翼浅尝辄止的吻。

这一刻，他已经等得够久了。  
几乎和对方守护他的时光一样长。  
几乎。

他始终想不出沃尔科特究竟为什么却步不前，但他愿意尊重对方的选择，从未急着捅破这层关系。但那次踢热刺的受伤离场让他无法再继续自欺欺人下去，他的西奥伤得那样重却还冲着他露出笑容，就在那一刻，拉姆塞决定结束这种柏拉图式的长跑。他想要肩并肩站在西奥的身边，站在离他最近的地方，以恋人的身份分享对方的一切；他想要西奥进入到他的生活中来，他希望在每一个黄昏和黎明都够能见到他的小老虎，与他一同高兴一同悲伤。

然后他就这样一点一点的去做了。  
直到此刻，他们终于，拥有了彼此。

两人的嘴唇分开之后，拉姆塞把他抱在怀里，沃尔科特这才睁开眼睛。  
他听见刚才还在假装什么都不懂的人在他耳边低声说：“这下我知道了。”  
事前他在脑海里演练过几种预想，但没有一次比现实来得更……出乎意料。好吧，他哪里会想到自己已经被人看透了呢。  
直到他抛开一切吻上对方时，他心里都还没有什么底气。他太紧张了，紧张到感受不到对方的情绪波动，他以为自己搞砸了，所以颤抖着打算结束掉那个再糟糕不过的吻。但下一秒他被对方从未表现过的窒息彻底淹没，他能感觉到对方压抑得太久，一下子全部释放出来的那种狂热。

他又何尝不是呢？  
所以一切都在脑海里炸成了烟花。

**Chapter 05**

去年夏休期间沃尔科特和拉姆塞搬到了伦敦郊区的一所小别墅里。  
贝尔一行人见到这栋建好不久的房子都觉得很是喜欢，特别是沃尔科特一眼就看中的那个小花园，虽然还没来得及打理因此算不上太齐整，但随处可见的黄白花朵点缀起了他们所需的全部温馨。威尔希尔打量一圈之后臭屁的说：“嘛……还不错”钱伯斯揪住他的耳朵把他拖进了客厅。

内部来讲，的确没有外表看起来那么大，也难怪他俩没请很多人来。贝尔这样想着，跟着前面几个人进了里间，迎面撞见一龙一虎两个人正端着盘子往餐桌上摆。贝尔把带来的葡萄酒顺手上交，脸上带着根本抑制不住的喜悦。  
他终于见到他最重要的两个朋友走到一起了。  
一个是和他相识多年的青训伙伴，一个是和他搭档多年的同胞知己，如果有什么能比现在更美好，那只能是未来参加二人婚礼的时刻。说真的，要是有人现在放首动人的歌曲，他说不定都能高兴地哭出来。

贝尔没忍住冲上去抱住了这两个穿着围裙一脸幸福的家伙。  
回应他的是同样有力的，来自两个人左右手的紧紧相拥。

1989年西奥·沃尔科特在英格兰伦敦出生，2005年西奥·沃尔科特加入南安普顿，2006年西奥·沃尔科特加盟阿森纳，时年17岁。  
1990年阿龙·拉姆塞在威尔士卡尔菲利出生，2006年阿龙·拉姆塞加入卡迪夫城，2008年阿龙·拉姆塞加盟阿森纳，时年18岁。  
2010年阿龙·拉姆塞重伤，2014年西奥·沃尔科特大伤。  
2015年西奥·沃尔科特和阿龙·拉姆塞并肩上场，一同捧起阿森纳队史第12座足总杯……

**_End._ **

“喂！你那天怎么就在更衣室跟我告白了呢？我以为你会挑个更浪漫点的地方呢！”  
“还有比科尔尼的更衣室更浪漫的地方吗？那可是我第一次遇见你的地方诶！”  
“嗯……这样说还差不多。”  
“难道你不是这样想的？不然那天干嘛假装落下钥匙回来取。”  
“你还说，我那不是怕事情拖到第二天你又退缩了么！”  
“果然一切都是你策划好的！！！”  
“啊……西奥你看外面月亮好大呀！”  
“少扯！看我不好好教训教训你！”  
“唔……”

拉灯。

这回真没了。  
一份小小的心意，希望食用愉快^-^。


End file.
